


Fluffeh Bunneh

by ladydragon76



Series: The Thirteen Nights of Yule (2017) [12]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: AU, M/M, Toy Story Style Transformers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:The Revoltech and 3rd Party Revoltech lines are more epic than anyone ever knew.  They're ALIVE- well, when their human's not around.





	Fluffeh Bunneh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LB82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LB82/gifts).



> **'Verse:** G1/IDW  
>  **Series:** Ornament AU  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp  
>  **Warnings:** AU, Toy Story Style Transformers,  
>  **Notes:** A joke was cracked last holiday season (2016), and my brain went here with it. ^_^ Please note, I am Pagan. One of the traditions I've adapted to my personal Yule celebrations and decor is from a Yule meditation I tripped over. The Goddess gives birth to the new Sun God in a cave ending the waning of the year and bringing back warmth and life to the world which brings us spring. This is an important note as the human in this series also has a lovely Yule tree with a mock-up 'cave' beneath its boughs where the Goddess cuddles her newborn. ^_~ I am aware that some of these characters do not yet have a Revoltech toy - but a gal can dream and then write fic. Enjoy!

"Hush, you fool!" Starscream hissed. Again.

But again, Skywarp whimpered. True, the sound was soft and unlikely to alert the human, but she was _right there_ in the middle of the lounge, wrapping gifts and singing along to the music from her laptop.

"She hates me," Skywarp said and sniffled. _Sniffled_! "All the times she said she loved me? Lies!"

"Shhhh!" Starscream and Thundercracker hissed in unison.

Skywarp crumpled, and instead of holding position as though in flight, he hung from the line around his waist, knees drawn in, covered his face with his hands, and began to sob.

"For Primus' fragging sake, Skywarp!" Starscream bit out in a furious whisper. "She doesn't hate you!"

"It's a rabbit, Warp. Not a squirrel," Thundercracker said. As if reason or logic could ever actually come into contact with Skywarp.

The rabbit in question wasn't even real. It was just a bit of carefully shaped fluff in front of them by a few branches. It wasn't even 'looking' at the seekers. But _nooo~_ , clearly the human hated Skywarp and wanted to make him suffer by putting him even remotely near the little gift she'd received. As if Elle didn't cram all the things she favored into the ridiculous yearly pine tree regardless of whether they were meant as ornaments or not.

Starscream glanced toward the woman, but she was as clueless as they came- thankfully. "Warp," Starscream called softly. "Warp!"

"I can't!" Skywarp sobbed.

"Even if I promise to let you kick it right out of the tree tonight?" Starscream asked with another nervous glance toward the human.

"Now," Skywarp demanded tearfully, peeking up through his fingers.

"She'll see it fall if we do it now," Thundercracker said, once again attempting reason.

"I'll kick it toward the back," Skywarp said, uncurling a bit.

"She'll see _you_ move," Starscream said and gave a firm shake of his head. "Tonight. Stop whining, and as soon as it's clear, you can punt the damn thing wherever you like."

Skywarp straightened a bit more, wings perking, and Thundercracker groaned.

"Anywhere I like?" Skywarp asked, and Starscream had to bite back a curse of his own.

"Anywhere," he promised through gritted teeth. It was worth it so long as Skywarp stopped crying. Primus! The human _favored_ him. She most certainly hadn't strung them up in flight formation facing the silly woolen rabbit just to upset Skywarp!

Skywarp, who was now beaming as he scrubbed his face dry. "Ok. Anywhere I like as soon as the coast is clear." He then straightened himself back out into the position he'd been placed in and faced forward like a perfect little model toy.

"What have you done?" Thundercracker demanded in an angry hiss.

Later that night, as he was wandering the tree in search of Grimlock, Starscream found the rabbit. It had been added to a little table decorated as though ready for a holiday feast. The rabbit's head had been shoved into the open end of the cooked turkey centerpiece, fluffy white tail aimed at the sky. That was decidedly less 'kicked' than 'crammed', but even as Starscream stared, he could hear Skywarp's happy laughter from elsewhere in the tree.

Starscream flicked his wings, decided that was someone else's problem, and turned away to continue his search for Grimlock.


End file.
